Obstacles in the way
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: —Así que lo hemos conseguido, ¿cierto? —Murmuró Itachi con pesadumbre, frotándose la sien mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro al pelirrojo—: La peor cita en la historia.


¡Hola, sempais! Les doy la bienvenida a este otro pequeño _one-shot_ del ItaSaso (¡Jashin! Ojalá alguien me sacara de la obsesión, en serio). En fin, es algo tonto, pero me vino mientras revisaba mi celular y vi una imagen de los Akatsuki en el cine, con Sasori e Itachi sentados uno al lado del otro y enojados porque los otros hacen mucho escándalo...claro que yo quería cambiar el significado de eso y esto fue lo que salió, aunque sólo es mención de la escena (x'D).

**¡Advertencias!** Lo de siempre: Yaoi, AU y tremendo OoC.

_Naruto _es creación de Kishimoto, al que me encantaría tener enfrente para meterle una buena golpiza (:B) Yo sólo tomé prestados a los personajes para hacer cosas homosexuales con ellos, jaja.

* * *

**((*~* [OBSTACLES IN THE WAY] *~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

—Así que lo hemos conseguido, ¿cierto? —Murmuró Itachi con pesadumbre, frotándose la sien mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro al pelirrojo—: La peor cita en la historia.

Sasori se dejó caer en el último escalón que daba hacia el porche de su casa. Mantuvo la boca apretada en una fina línea y, todavía cejijunto, sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. El Uchiha devolvió la mano a su costado e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no consiguió que ésta llegara a sus ojos.

—Lo siento —agregó el moreno, con la voz ligeramente estrangulada y ansiosa—. Quería darte un día especial y en lugar de ello, conseguí todo un desastre.

—No lo menciones más —cortó de forma tajante, removiéndose incómodo en su lugar. Encogió las piernas contra su pecho y miró el pasto del jardín, que se mecía con la suave brisa de la noche—. Te has disculpado hasta el cansancio. Es verdaderamente molesto.

Itachi frunció el ceño, quizá ofendido por la actitud del mayor. Sin embargo, él no iba a disculparse: Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y saliva.

—Para mí significaba mucho —replicó el Uchiha (efectivamente molesto) y Sasori rodó los ojos.

—Dije que era suficiente —protestó iracundo, levantándose con rapidez y sacudiendo los brazos para enfatizar aún más sus palabras—: Ya ha sido un día bastante malo para que vengas tú a evidenciarlo. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo fui quién sufrió las alergias por los malditos crisantemos; al que le cayeron las palomitas que la gente arrojaba porque el resto de Akatsuki no paraba de gritar en el cine; Deidara me arrojó un cohete mientras paseábamos en el carnaval; un par de niños me tiraron en una fuente; la estúpida camarera que nos atendía me dejó caer el espagueti en el cabello (y sospecho que lo hizo únicamente porque quería dejarme en ridículo frente a ti); sin mencionar que un maldito grupo de fans nos estuvo persiguiendo todo el día y acosándonos hasta cuando subimos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Se detuvo precipitadamente para tomar aire, notando que su voz había terminado en un simple murmullo ahogado. Itachi enrojeció, podía verlo incluso cuando la luz blanca de la luna apenas iluminaba el jardín. La imagen bastó para aplacarlo: Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo entiendo —dijo el Uchiha, con los hombros caídos. Sasori suspiró.

—Fue la peor cita que podría haber tenido alguna vez —alegó—. No me gusta que me regalen flores, de ningún tipo, pero de verdad pienso que los crisantemos son hermosos y quería convencerme de que podría soportar olerlos sin que mis ojos llorasen o mi nariz se pusiera roja.

Itachi levantó la mirada, aparentemente sorprendido por su respuesta.

—No me interesaba la película —añadió, notando que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle—. Lo que yo quería era tomarte la mano o dormitar sobre tu hombro…, quizá besarnos en el refugio de la oscuridad. —Hizo una pausa y tomó aire—. Aunque no fue agradable que me explotase el cohete tan cerca, me gustó que te preocuparas tanto y limpiarás mi rostro, como si fuera de cristal; además, golpeaste a Deidara realmente fuerte… nunca te vi fulminar a alguien con la mirada así.

»Cuando me tiraron en la fuente y saltaste al agua fría para sacarme, fue ridículo que te cayeras sobre mí, pero dejé de sentir que me helaba casi inmediatamente.

»No le gritaste o despreciaste a la camarera, pero luego de quitarme las hebras de espagueti, tomaste mi mano y me sacaste de ahí con toda la gentileza posible para que fuéramos a ver los fuegos artificiales, y ahí, frente a todas esas chicas, preguntaste si podías besarme. Cuando respondí que sí y lo hiciste, todas gritaron, pero a ti no te importaba. Ni a mí tampoco. Se me olvidó todo, así que, aún si fuera la peor cita de la historia, ahora sólo puede mejorar, ¿no?

Sasori jamás había sido particularmente romántico u optimista, pero de verdad quería que lo suyo con Itachi funcionara. ¿Y qué si de ahora en adelante debía aguantar a un montón de chicas celosas? Mientras el Uchiha sólo le mirara a él, estaba bien. ¿Y si Akatsuki confundía un comentario casual con una invitación? Sasori los mataría a todos si se les ocurría irrumpir nuevamente.

No importaba los obstáculos en el camino, ambos harían que su relación saliera adelante.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del pelirrojo, al notar que el rostro de Itachi parecía anonadado. Dándose cuenta que los escalones le daban cierta ventaja en estatura, tomó la barbilla del Uchiha y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Itachi gimió bajito, sin alcanzar a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para devolverle la caricia, pero a Sasori no le importaba.

—¿Tienes libre este fin de semana? —Le preguntó el taheño—. Compré un par de boletos para la orquesta, a las siete. Estoy seguro de que te encantará.

Itachi asintió.

—Buenas noches —se despidió el pelirrojo, dando media vuelta.

—¡Sasori! —Exclamó el otro, haciendo que él se detuviera y girara la cabeza sobre el hombro—. Te amo.

Los ojos del Akasuna se expandieron y luego volvieron a la normalidad. Él se ruborizó y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—Y-yo también.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta, dejando a Itachi a la luz de la luna, con una sonrisa grande en el rostro. Había sido la cita más terrible que pudo haberse imaginado, pero sintió unas ganas casi incontenibles de correr, bailar y reír para expresar la absurda felicidad que lo hacía estremecerse mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hasta su casa, con las últimas palabras del pelirrojo haciendo eco en su cerebro y la promesa de que tendría una segunda oportunidad, lo que para fines prácticos debía ser prueba suficiente de que Sasori decía la verdad: Lo amaba.

¡Jashin! ¡Ahora él estaba en las nubes!

**FIN**

* * *

¡Y fin! (nwn) En lugar de hacer mi tarea, me pongo a escribir esto, así que de verdad, _de verdad_ espero que les haya gustado (xD)

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
